yugioh delve to the shadows: the tournament begins
by andrew coad
Summary: this is for all my friends. this the third story of a continuation saga to rowan5255's story and thebladeofchaos's story. with their permission of course.
1. Chapter 1: invitations

I do not own any of the trademarks or Justin, Austin, Brian, or Craig the only things I own are my ideas and the cards I put in my story. (Other than the ones already published by konami) r&r :P

I highly recommend people check out Craig's story: pathway to darkness.

You can find it here: w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b l a d e o f c h a o s

Also my story is based solely off of Justin's stories. Yeah not much originality but you get to see my side of his story: season one yugioh rl you can find it here: w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 2 5 5

Thanks goes out to all my friends for the making of this first chapter: thanks Craig, Justin, Austin, Brian, and the new guys at our school.

________________________________________________________________________

chapter 1: invitations

I open my eyes from another night of restless sleeping to hear mom calling for me from in the living room. As I stumble out of bed my cat jumped across my view.

"Waaaaah" at this Baxter (my cat) leaped into the air knocking me over and out the door. As I look up my mom is looking down at me laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Looks like you've got a letter today… someone by the name of Tallahassee."

"Great someone I don't know is sending me fan letters." I open the small little envelope to find a small form.

_Send this back to sender if the following doesn't apply: _

_Do you like duel monsters (a.k.a. yugioh)?_

_Would you like your own cards?_

_Have you ever watched the animated series?_

_Well if so then fill out this form and we'll send you your own custom card:_

________________________________ card's name, _______ level (if it's a monster), _______type (if monster), _______attribute (same), and _

_Effect (or card description if it's a normal monster): _____________________________ _____________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

_signed, kazuki takahashi_

Questioning the authenticity, I log on to check their site. Only to confirm that it's real.

I fill out the paper and seal it up in the envelope. They would never do this not in a million years. Oh well I could only dream.

The rest of the day runs smoothly without a hitch. Though something quite intriguing happened.

I got an e-mail from upper deck entertainment. I followed the link to a streaming video.

"_This just in, konami has just gone into mass production of never before seen cards. These cards are…"_

"Why hello viewers. My name is nilved, and if you've gotten this email then this must mean then you have filled out the form. Congratulations you've been entered into a grand tournament held by yours truly. Its not every day that you get to do something as spectacular as this. Now to get down to business… all of you will get your cards, but only if you don't contact anyone about this tournament. Now you may have your doubts but I can assure you there is much fun to be had. Please stop in your nearest hobby league store fore more information on our wondrous give a way. Only those able to place in at least top four in a regional tournament will get to participate. Good luck."

??? Well that was weird. The video was cut off for some guy talking. Oh well guess its worth investigating I suppose.

That Friday:

Ugh I can't sleep. All I can think about is that give a way. (Sigh)

**Ring…Ring…**

Great. Who calls at this time of night? Probably just another one of those scams again…

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Andrew?"

"Um yeah… why? Who is this?"

"Are you in the tournament?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this?" at this I hear feint whispering in the background, then a long pause.

**Click….beep…beep…beep…..**

Oh boy. Now I'll really be able to get to sleep (sarcasm).

After tossing and turning for around an hour I finally dose off.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow what a turn around. I've never seen anyone play union monsters like that before… let alone two people."

"(Huff… wheeze.) Justin I really didn't want to face you in the opening rounds."

"(gasp… sigh) me either. But I guess fate called for thi…." Justin fell to the floor, cards scattering about him.

"looks like we have ourselves a winner folks now on to the winner to get his comments on this. So Andrew how does it feel to have beaten Justin into submission?"

"Nooooooooooo!!!"

I snap awake to the sound of my d.s. alarm clock, sweat pouring from my pale face.

"Thank god. Justin's ok. (I take a deep breath to try and calm down) Well looks like I'm ready to go."

As the car rolls up to treasures, I see a flock of people crowding around the door way. Of course everyone is excited to get to use their own `winning` card but this is ridiculous. As I brush past the fanatical mobs one after another, I hear people yelling things like "oh yeah well my custom card has no weaknesses", and "my signature spell can hand me victory." the store was packed more than ever. Wonder if my card is in yet?

As I enter the store to pay my 5 dollar admition fee, everyone's attention, almost simultaneously, was fixed to a monitor in the store.

"Welcome all. As you know the card you've been given is made to your liking. In some modifications of course to certain individuals. Those people not happy with the text of their cards most likely wanted all powerful cards such as "you win the duel" or "your opponent places his / her hand on his / her deck" a sign of defeat. This would make it unfair to the other duelists who wanted fair fights. And so the changes were made on their accord…"

"But I didn't get my card. What's the deal?"

"Now there may be some people who didn't get their cards… a list is shown at the bottom of the screen. If your names in this list then you will get 5 free packs from the store owner as a conciliation prize, also this tournament will not go on your dueling record, and if this wasn't enough then your whole dueling record is wiped clean. If this changes any rankings you may have worked for then we are sorry but it can't be undone."

The list at the bottom shows many peoples names. Roughly about 70. Mine included.

As I watch some of the other duels I hear this blusterous voice from across the room.

"Bwahahahahahaha!!!! You couldn't in a thousand years fathom the elegance of my grand plan!!!"

As I look over to see who or what it was I saw it. A dark figure, massive in stature with a Brittan way about him as he chuckled.

(Sigh…) My worst fears revealed.

They gave Austin a card.

As their life points dwindled away, I could see Austin's monster. With a long overcoat and a great sword in firm grip between him and his foe, it looked kind of like a silent monster (the leveled monsters that came out around the time of the pack "soul of the duelist" in America), it faded away. Austin lowered his duel disc only enough to leave his hand on his belly.

"Ahahahahahahaha. Another careless foe. Is there not a duelist here that can stop me?"

"Hi Austin."

"Waaaaaaaaah… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Thought you weren't into duel monsters any more."

"Well, I jumped at the chance to make my own card. Just had to give it one more shot. So you saw him right?"

"Yeah what card is that?"

"Silent swordsmen lv 10. I've won 5 duels in a row with him. He's practically unbeatable."

"fine big boy ill take you on…" as we look around a duel disc is raised into the air. A slender, petit looking boy staring right at us.

"Hm… didn't think I'd meet you two so early."

Well people that's chapter one hope you like it read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: friends duel

Thanks goes out for all my friends out there:

Justin, Craig, Bryan, Austin, and the new guys at school. Without your inspiration this wouldn't have come to be. Again. Thanks!!

Oh and check out my friends stories as well.

Justin's: w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 3 5 5

Craig's: w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b l a d e o f c h a o s

And to keep up with Justin and Craig here goes. I don't own anything but my own ideas. I don't own Justin Craig Austin Bryan or any of the cards. Except the ones made for the story.

______________________________________________________________________

Austin: "i don't want to win against one of my friends."

"you wont have to worry about that big guy. It will be over quickly!" as the slender; boy moved through the crowd of people his face becomes apparent.

Brian: "well? You going to duel or what?" not wanting to get in their way I become an obvious bench warmer.

Austin: "... I don't know. Could someone else duel instead?" (getting no reply)

Bryan: "i chose to challenge you. No one else could fit my requirements." obviously thinking of an easy victory.

Austin: "fine..."

Both at same time:

"duel"

"duel"

Austin: "you can go first"

Brian: "fine... draw! I set two cards face down and summon maharaghi(4/1200atk/1700def/earth)! Now I get to see the top card of my deck and I can choose to place it back or throw it to the bottom of my deck during my next draw phase before I draw it. I activate the equip card mirror of Yata. With this card my maharaghi doesn't have to return to my hand. Turn end"

as Austin looks at his hand his appearance changes from neutral to worry.

Austin: "ugh... I hate to do this to you Bryan. draw! I activate the spell card reinforcement of the army. I get silent swordsman level 3 (1000/1000/light) to my hand. Now I summon marauding captain. Now I get to special summon my silent swordsmen from my hand. Next I activate the equip card escalator. This equip spell card allows one of my lv monsters to skip the turn they are supposed to level up, but in return they cant be removed from the field, and increases my swordsman's attack by 500. go silent swordsman attack his maharaghi. "Bryans points fall to 3700. "now attack him directly marauding captain."

Bryan: "not so fast. Compulsory evacuation device. Return marauding to your hand."

Austin: "ugh... fine. I set one card and end my turn."

Bryan 3700 Austin 4000

Bryan: " now thanks to my maharaghi I get to see the top card... ill keep it I suppose. Now draw! Now I summon Susa soldier(4/2000atk/1600def/earth), and remove from play Fushi no tori to special summon yamato-no-kami (6/2200atk/1200def/dark)…"

Austin: "what is that thing?"

Bryan: "with this card if I destroy a monster by battle I can destroy one spell or trap card. Now yamato-no-kami attack." a see through spirit like hand smashes down around Austin's silent swordsmen.

Austin 3300 , Bryan 3700

Austin: "don't forget my spell card prevents him from being destroyed or removed from the field."

Bryan: " but your spell doesn't protect your life points…Susa soldier attack." a lightning bolt flies out of the blade. Falling just at silent swordsmen's chest. Doing half damage.

"I now activate spiritual energy settle machine (spell/continuous). Now none of my monsters will return to my hand. turn end"

Austin 2450 , Bryan 3700

Austin: "draw… now for the second effect of my spell. I can tribute my monster to skip the next level and summon the next one." silent swordsmen grows substantially larger, as does his sword. The graphics indicating his attack points jump to 2800. "but due to my spell he cannot attack this turn. I set card face down. Go Bryan."

Bryan: "wow quite the formidable one aren't you? Fine then I tribute both of my monsters to summon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi (7/2800atk/2900def/fire) I activate my face down. Reckless greed." as he draws the cards a wicked looking smile stretches across his face. " say goodbye to your swordsmen Austin. I have to say you did have me worried. I thought your were going to summon your star monster.(looking down and sighs) but sadly you wont get the chance. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Austin: "draw!" he holds the card far away from his being. Turning it only enough to see the name. in a booming voice he howls a laugh that grows loud pitched "mwahahahahahahahahahaha. The end is near for you Bryan. Behold the key to your demi…"

Bryan: "but first… go trap. Compulsory evacuation devise… hey think on the bright side at least he's not destroyed."

Austin: "that's fine… I activate lightning vortex I discard my level 7 swordsmen to destroy your fire guy." next I activate level modulation now Bryan draw your 2 cards. And last but not least. I tribute my level 8 and summon **SILENT SWORDSMEN LV 10**!!!" silent swordsmen grows even more. His sword, not to disappoint, looks as though it could slice through the earth itself. The indicator around the hologram's numbers keep jumping. (10/3300atk/1000def/light) " now win it for me, attack!!!" as the huge sword plummets towards Bryan a trap card is seen flying to the upright position in front of Austin's monster

Bryan: "go trap card, spirit destruction! With this I can negate the activation of all of one monsters effects and the attack and destroy him. Dealing damage equal to his level times 400. that's 10. So we both lose 4000 life points!!!"

As the initial blast subsides, though everyone was knocked down, big ole Austin remained standing, it is seen that both of their life point indicators fell to zero.

______________________________________________________________________

Well all that's the second chapter of my story hope you like it!!! R&R


	3. Chapter 3: out of control

Hey all here's chapter three. And lets not forget the better writers out there:

Justins story, yugioh rl can be found here: w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 2 5 5

And Craig's story, pathway to darkness can be found right here:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b l a d e o f c h a o s

Thanks goes out to all my friends for the making of this story. Without you this would never have come to be. \

Oh and as a reminder if you want in on any of my stories just gimme a deck list ,any story only cards, and a self examination of your character.

(looks, personality…yah know that sorta stuff)

Chapter 3: out of control

As me and Bryan, as well as everyone except Austin, pick ourselves off the ground, everyone picks up on their own ongoing matches only to have yet another interruption.

A feint clap is heard through the crowd. It was kazuki takahashi wearing a hellboy t-shirt.

Almost immediately everyone canceled their duels to swarm around him as he walked.

"I apologize but is there an Andrew coad in here? I have a message from a Justin McCallister. Oh and here is your card." handing me an envelope with a dark magician seal on it (the thing behind dark magician and magician girl) I start to think, why would kazuki takahashi come all the way out here just to do this?

"all of you may be wondering why I have come here. Well its to inform you that America's national tournament will be held right here in west Virginia." at this the crowd becomes unbelievably loud. Still nothing big ever happens here. To my surprise kazuki continues.

"this ladies and gentlemen will be announced over national television congrats. Oh and Andrew I'm sure you'll understand this when I tell you. Yujo is very important. I'm glad to see it between you and Justin."

As I pondered about that phrase he had just so eloquently blurted out, (obvious sarcasm) a thought sprang to my attention.

"Justin!"

Bryan: "oh, that right you haven't spoken to him since that weird tournament. Well since your not competing here then maybe you should check up on him."

Austin: "yeah you better tell that champ to see us more often. He cant just not see his friends because he…"

"yeah yeah. I'll tell em." as I dashed out the door and looked back I could see two duel discs waving in the air. Obviously to say goodbye.

As I got home mom noticed I had gotten two messages on the answering machine. We listened through the first one.

"just a bill collector."

Then something came over the speakers that was truly frightening.

"Andrew, you had better get back to the tournament. Its concerning Justin…**click**…**beep**…**beep**…**beep."**

Franticly I raced back thinking things like "so help me whoever you are.", and "if he's hurt in any way I'll…". as we pulled up there was a guy outside treasures door. A kind of midsized being. Roughly weighing about 200 lbs and around 6 feet tall. Face covered by long, red, hair like its all been pulled forward. The sides and back, though, were short.

Man: "well if it isn't the dark blade user."

"where is he! If you did any thing to…"

Man: "whoa whoa. You'll get your chance. So chief how's about it? You game?"

"… fine if it's the only way to get anything out of you then so be it!"

(Both at same time)

"duel" , "duel"

Man: " well since your being so inpatient ill go first. Draw! Ill summon peten the dark clown (3/500atk/1200def/dark)in attack mode I set 3 spell or traps face down and end turn."

"draw I summon zombyra the dark(4/2100atk/500def/dark). Next I activate mage power and set one face down." zombyra's attack increases by 1000. The graphics indicator for attack jumps to 3100. "now zombyra attack his peten."

Man: " ah ah ah… not so fast there hero. Crush card virus activate. Now by sending peten to the grave I get to destroy all monsters with more than 1500 attack!!"

"not so fast yourself. I activate my body as a shield. Since you would be destroying my monster cards I can give up 1500 life points to negate your card. Well since you don't have any monsters I cant attack you thanks to zombyra. Turn end with two face downs."

Andrew 2500 Man 4000

Man: " how foolish. Protecting your cards is such a bother here I can make more use out of them then you can. I activate brain control."

"your not the only one who likes germs. Go deck devastation virus. I tribute zombyra to destroy all your 1500 or less monsters. I do believe you was after a tribute."

Man: " my, my so what he said is true. You are quite good. Nonetheless. I activate monster reborn to summon back my peten. Now attack him directly. Turn end."

Andrew 2000 Man 4000

"draw! I summon dark blade in attack mode" the scarlet caped warrior rose from his card elegantly wielding two curved barbed swords. "I activate reckless greed. Now I activate my face down card grave robber. This allows me to take one spell card from your graveyard and add it to my hand. But if I use it I must take 2000 damage."

Man: "fool that's all you have left."

"whoever said I was going to use it. Ill activate my last face down. hand destruction. I discard your monster reborn and kiryu to draw two cards." man discarded mobius and granmarg. Both monarchs. "now I activate my own monster reborn for kiryu. Next I play double summon to summon pitch dark dragon and equip it to dark blade. Now did you get all that?!?"

Man: well it seems those other two were right. You do get mad when your friends are at risk."

"what?!?"

Man: "oh yeah they were total opposites a skinny chap and a… well he was kinda…"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!! now dark blade attack with shadow dragon slash!" a dark velvet, crescent, aura lashes out and strikes down peten. Man now at 1700. "kiryu attack him directly." man now falling to zero. " enough Andrew!" I play combination attack and continue to attack even though I've won. Pitch dark un-equipping from dark blade who looks absolutely pale at the sight of me. "Andrew I said enough!"

I look around to see Justin standing behind me. As I try to explain Justin points in front of me. I look around to see a small boy cowering on the ground where the man once stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well all that's the third chapter hope you like it! R&R


	4. Chapter 4: champions rival

Here's chapter 4. Oh and hear are shout outs to all my friends:

Justin's story: yugioh rl :

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 2 5 5

And Craig's story: pathway to darkness:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b l a d e o f c h a o s

Without my friends this would have never been possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: a champions rival

As I tried to explain, still slightly wierded out, the boy clambers away running on all fours till he gets upright.

Justin: " its ok no need. With as much stuff that has happened before hand, I could believe just about anything." with this Bryan and Austin step from amidst the crowd.

Bryan: " yeah what was you doing to that kid?" looking at me with accusation in his eye.

Austin: " well, if you want my opinion, I think that that crow has gone to his head. Hehe he's a bird brain." just to get d.d. crow squawking his head off.

"its ok d.d. crow. You can get him when he's asleep."

As we finally got back to ordinary life, very little happened that even caught my attention. Still three weeks in and still no duels. I seriously thought I was going to die of boredom. As I was watching television (that's t.v. for those that don't know) and saw the advertising about the tournament.

"fellow duelists, here's your chance to become the king of games! And a grand prize for a match with last years king. Do you have what it takes to take the crown? Do you have what it takes to go all the way? Then show us in this years the king of games tournament. Registration ends June 12th 2007 at the Charleston civics center. Wv."

As the commercial ended I got a call from Austin to check out the poker channel. Browsing past the inevitable dumb stuff on the tube, I reach the specified channel.

"netsu yagato the new reigning king of games made a formal challenge to the newest up and comer. This kid has really made waves in the game of yugioh." as the clean cut narrator introduced them, our phone started ringing…

"hello?"

Bryan: "yeah. Can u see me?"

"your there? Watching the match?"

Bryan: "yeah lets see how this guy duels. Ill need to know how good he is before I beat him." as I got back to the television (still on the phone with Bryan.) the match had already taken its first turn.

Netsu Yagato: "well, lets how you handle this! First I activate **THREE** fiends sanctuary spell cards (special summon fiend tokens to the field)! Next I sacrifice them to summon the wicked dreadroot to the field!" the enormous twisted horned monster erupted out of his card with such force that it forced the crowd to ripple in the stands. "now I activate ballista of rampart smashing. And equip him with fairy meteor crush. Now dreadroot attack his facedown monster." as the beast gathered energy, the ballista started glowing in a rainbow of colors, and fired out a stream of destruction that blew the opponents life points to zero, not even flipping his face down hane hane, and taking out the cameras for a time span of 13 seconds.

"and there you have it folks a one turn win. Expect nothing less from the reigning champi…."

Netsu yagato: "that's what happens to all of my adversaries. This is to anyone who even thinks they can defeat me, he's an example of what can happen to you." an obvious mix of Japanese and German accent showing through. And almost at the same time Bryan hanging up the phone. (though I don't think it was him hanging up than it was of him passing out.)

Later on that day Austin stopped over with his mom and picked me up saying things like "you have got to come with us." and "its simply amazing." with such un-clarity, just "get in the van. Now!" would have sufficed. As we drove to what was to me, an unknown destination, I tried prying out the details.

"dude, slow down ok?. Just tell me what's going on."

Austin: "we are going to the sneak preview for this tournaments champion pack."

"well I thought we had to get invited to go to that."

Austin: "oh wait, that's right…" Austin pulled out his invitation from his left pocket as well as one addressed to me. " now is there anything else we need?"

"well you did bring your deck right? You do know that there will be a tournament there don't you?"

Austin: "yeah, its right… oh no! my deck! Were is it? I could have sworn I brought it with…"

"you mean this one? You left it at the tournament. Ya know after the predicament in front of treasures." I hand Austin the sleeved deck. Black sleeves with little glistening silver streaks running along the card.

Austin: "thanks you're a life saver."

"no prob."

Still getting nothing out of him we reach the destination. A full domed sort of place. I was guessing it was the civic center, but they usually don't do anything this big except for monster trucks. It was full of people with all around seating and a duel field. Was like a dueling platform except for the high rising escalators. On stage was a promotional display of the newest cards from the champion pack. All the time during the tournament, people were sporting monarch decks (in my opinion the lowest form of decks), and Lightsworn, and tele-dark armed dragon. You know the usual meta (word used for what the average top decks were at a specified time).

As our attention turns to the stage, an announcer appears on stage.

"attention duelists, welcome one and all to the sneak peak event of the year. We shall hold a tournament for one of the rarest cards in the set. "almighty the wicked god". his power rivals even the legendary gods from yugioh the animated series. Who will raise to the challenge? Who will be our champion!!!"

The crowd grows intensely louder as the announcer tries to continue:

"quite down duelists. You'll have your chance. Sign ups are at the entrance counter. And every participant will get one pack. This legendary monster isn't within the packs. You can only get him here. Now sign up for the chance to wi…"

"there wont be any need for that." as we all look around for the body of the voice we notice someone walking toward the mass of people from the entrance way. "because I'll be taking that card for myself." it was netsu yagato. The reigning champion.

"sorry to say there chump I'll get that card first." a tall man around 6'5, at least a foot taller than anyone there stood out like a sore thumb, and a fluid way of walking, as if no effort is taken, bendily walks amidst the crowd.

Netsu: "but you don't even have any use for him. You don't have any of the wick…"

"your right I don't. but you do. How's about putting them up in a duel? Eh?"

Netsu: "you have nothing I want. And even so you know the cost. don't you riken." holding up des volstgalph high into the air. A dragon with red armor and red head crest.

Riken: "you only won because of trickery."

Netsu: "a likely claim fool but you were inexperienced. that's all."

Riken: "then you have no problem showing us in a duel.. Oh and if you didn't know I have a card u want." lifting into the air a spell card. "god thunder. With this card you can summon a monster that requires 3 tributes by sending 3 monsters to the grave from your deck. Interested yet?"

Netsu: "now your speaking my language."

Both at the same time:

"duel"

"duel"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 4 hope everyone liked it R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5: eyes in the sky

Well I hope the wait one day wait was long enough for everyone. And not to disappoint, shout outs to all my friends:

Rowan5355 (aka Justin McCallister) his story, yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 2 5 5

Thebladeofchaos (aka Craig) his story, pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b a d e o f c h a o s

Yuugisgirl's (aka none of your fricken business) her stories can be found here (btw she is a great writer):

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ y u u g I s g I r l

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: eyes in the sky

Netsu: "if you don't mind I'll take the first move. Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn."

Riken: "draw! I activate the spell card aura wind. With this card I pay ¾ of my life points but in return my monsters cant be destroyed by battle and they double their attack for every two of my opponents turns (netsu:4000, riken:1000). Now ill summon goblin attack force and set 3 face down cards and end turn."

Netsu: "draw! I'll activate…"

Riken: "but first I activate all three of my trap cards. Life absorbing machines activate."

Netsu: "like I said ill activate fiends sanctuary and activate card destruction. I discard monster reincarnation, mage power, united we stand, and fairy meteor crush." riken discards fake trap. "hahaha perfect I activate stray lambs." two lamb tokens hit the field. " and next ill throw two facedown cards. Turn end."

Riken: "draw! well thanks to my machines, I gaine1500 for each of them giving me back a total of 4500 life points back." life points indicator rises to 5500. "next I activate the spell card limited destination. With this you select one card from the cards I take out of my deck and send them all to the grave except for the one I get to keep, but I must pay multiples of 100 for each card destroyed. Since I still have 46 cards in deck that's a total of 4500 points I have to pay. Select one."

Netsu: "you can have that spell. Pot of greed. Though I doubt you could do anything with it."

Riken: "thanks to you selecting pot of greed I've won. I play Necro greed. This allows me to add 4 cards from my graveyard into my hand by discarding pot of greed to the grave, but I have to pay half of my life points."

Netsu: "and that's why you've lost. I had a hunch you would use such an annoying card. I play fiend comedian. With this trap I get to call heads or tales. And if the coin result is of my selection I get to remove all cards in your graveyard from play. I call heads." the two fiends form together and form a coin which is flipped by a holographic hand. As the card descends it hit's the ground and starts spinning on one side, and falls to the ground. "heads yes!"

Riken: "No!"

Netsu: "oh I'm sorry riken maybe this will cheer you up. I'm not going to let you deck out ill end it here. Go d.d. dynamite. Such a pity though. I didn't even get to use one of my wicked gods to kill you. Guess they don't find you worthy."

The crowd, still silent, starts letting out little whispers as riken falls to his knees.

Netsu: "so I take it you wont be participating? Does anyone else want to challenge me? HA? didn't think so!"

Announcer: "well folks I guess we wont even have to do the tournament if no ones going to oppose him. We have ourselves a new champion. Well yagato step on stage and collect your…"

"ill take him on. I'm sick of his pathetic attitude. Oh and by the way Netsu, that same gag wont work on me. You thought you could win by having paid off the people in the top commentator box huh? They change the outcome of your duel for Ya didn't they?" It was Justin. Justin actually showed up!!!!!

Netsu: "I don't know what your talking about, but making those accusations against the king won't go un-punished."

Justin: "that's good to know. Then maybe we can do this now and save the people at home the boredom of seeing other fall to your immature tactics."

Netsu: "Fine then!!! Get ready to be…" one of netsu's agents rush over to him. "well looks like this is your lucky day I have no other reason to be hear except for the card. And I've just got word that it has been stolen during my last match."

Announcer: "the card is gone!" the crowd looks at Justin in suspicion.

" I cannot put myself in harms way any longer. Goodbye." netsu aggressively brushes past Justin ramming his shoulder with his own, only to get the same response. "out of my way nobody!"

Justin: "jerk." only to get a mean look from a now walking away netsu through his agents that were blocking his view.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 5 R&R


	6. Chapter 6: taken for questioning!

Special thanks goes out to all my friends. with out you guys this would have never been possible.

Rowan5355 (aka Justin McCallister) his story, yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ r o w a n 5 2 5 5

Thebladeofchaos (aka Craig) his story, pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ t h e b a d e o f c h a o s

Yuugisgirl's (aka none of your fricken business) her stories can be found here (btw she is a great writer):

W w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ y u u g I s g I r l

And Bryan, Austin, and the new guys at school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: taken for questioning!!

"who do you think you are? Huh?" Riken stumbles to his feet still in a liquid like flowing manner.

Justin: "I don't know what your talking about. What's the deal?" confusion setting in.

Riken: "I wont ever be humiliated by a nobody like you." at this Justin lowers his head as if so sigh.

"you may want to rethink your words Riken." I step up to defend Justin.

Riken: "I don't have to rethink anything except the way I'm going to mop the floor with this guy" I start to take a step in this losers direction…

Justin: "No no Andrew, he's just misinformed. We should at least explain things to him."

"agreed."

Riken: "well?!? Out with it! Before I lose my patience!"

"well for starters your staring into the eyes of the reigning champion. Secondly I wont allow for such words to be spoken against my friends. But if you would rather face me, I'm always in the mood to party!!" with this I raise my duel disc in anticipation.

Riken: "You don't say… fine then I shall dethrone this champion, and show the world just how weak you are. To think. someone of the likes of you. Champion. Ha!!" raising his duel disc standing at a slant towards Justin. Back awkwardly bent.

Justin: "shall we?" doing the same except for the way he maintains posture.

Both at same time:

"duel"

"duel"

I fall to the floor at this moment. A chance to duel. Lost. Me and my big mouth.

Justin: "well I shall go first. Draw! I summon ultimate insect level 1(1/atk0/def0/wind) and set 2 cards face down and activate insect barrier. That shall end my turn."

Riken: "ha!! Taking a page from weevils book huh? Fine then I shall fetch the magnifying glass" an obviously lame joke about frying bugs.

Justin: "well?"

Riken: "I activate heavy storm." only to get justins trap to activate. It was magic jammer. Justin discards needle worm. "fine I summon gene warped warwolf . attack."

Justin: "no you don't. at the change to your battle phase I activate DNA surgery. i call insects."

Riken: "fine I end turn"

Justin: "about time. Draw! My ultimate insect levels up to level 3 (3/atk1400/def900/wind). now all your monsters lose 300 attack and defence. I set 2 cards and end turn.

Riken "this is starting to get annoying. Draw! I activate giant Trunade." only to get justins magic drain to activate. "fine then!!! I set 3 cards and end turn."

Justin: "Draw! Now my ultimate insect levels up again. To level 5 (5/atk2300/def900/wind). and now your monsters lose 500 attack and defence. I attack!"

Riken: "not so fast chump. I activate malevolent catastrophe" only to get Justin's seven tools of the bandit to activate. "I'm sick and tired of this plan of yours."

Announcer: "looks like the reigning champion wont go down so easy folks. Only the king of games has enough power to defeat this foe. Or does this up and comer have what it takes?"

Justin: "the announcers wrong. The only one who could possibly beat me is this guy." pointing towards me. Getting everyone in the crowd to start asking questions about my deck.

"thanks a lot…"

Justin: "hahaha no probs. But to get back to the game. My attack continues." a hairy like leg reaches out and slices gene warped warwolf to pieces. The explosion doing 800 damage to Riken.

Justin: 3000, Riken: 3200

Riken: "ugh fine. My turn. Draw! I summon elemental hero wild heart. Thanks to him he can attack."

Justin: "I've played against Andrew to know what is up. You plan on attacking testing for any type of trap. Then using rush recklessly to take out my insect. Is that right?"

Riken: "ugh… what ever I attack." Justin bows to Riken. Answering with 'I wont chain'. "glad you could see it coming. That way your not shocked when I do this. I play my other 2 face down spell cards. Both rush recklesslys go giving my hero 1400 extra attack points" the attack indicator reaches to 2900.

Justin: "what a pity. Thanks though Andrew for letting me have your spare. I activate my own face down spell. Shrink!" wild hearts attack indicator doesn't even reach the specified number before he gets destroyed doing 1350 damage. And Riken's lifepoints lowering to 1850.

Riken: "fine I end turn with two facedown cards."

Justin: "by the way, this is just a deck built to annoy people not my actual deck. So how do you feel? Like an insect huh? Well anyway. Draw! Now behold my insect levels up to its final form. Ultimate insect level 7 (7/atk2600/def1200/wind) and I set one monster face down and I attack." this triggers riken to activate dust tornado to destroy DNA surgery, and shrink "ugh… fine but you still take damage." riken life points dropping to 550. "I activate book of taiu. With this card it allows me to flip one face down monster on the field to face up attack position. And if it has any flip effects they are applied immediately. I flip my face down Parasite pestiside

And it gets shuffled into your deck. But don't bother as you'll draw it sooner than you may want. I also activate jade insect whistle. This places one insect in your deck on the top after shuffling. Once you draw that's game.

Riken: "how?!?"

Justin: "because at the moment you draw that sucker. You take 1000 life points worth of damage. And all you monsters are counted as insects. But you wont get the chance. Sadly."

Riken: "No! I lost again. Why?!?"

Justin: "don't take it so harshly. You did quite well considering the scenario you was in you did fairl…"

Riken: "enough." riken throws Justin back his parasite and runs off out the entrance way.

Announcer: "oh my folks first the king of games shows up for an easy victory now the reigning champ, and his friend the second place holder Andrew. Who will stand up to these power houses…"

Justin: "shut up! He played magnificently. No one should look down on him. If you do you'll have to answer to me."

Announcer: "well. If my job wasn't on the line I would… well. never mind that. But we still need to know where the card is. it's a one of a kind card. Everyone here will be checked thoroughly."

Justin: "but you let the most likely suspect out the door. No questions asked!"

Announcer: "but you appeared just about the time it went missing. So that makes you a prime suspect too. Apprehend him!"

What will happen to us? Where's the card? And where's riken? All to be answered on the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 6 hope everyone liked it. R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7: a little chance

As in all my stories, thanks goes out to all my friends. Without you guys this wouldn't have been possible.

And please people check out my friends stories as well.

Rowan5255 (aka Justin), and Thebladeofchaos (aka Craig)

To find their stories just put in w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t then a /~ and the persons penname. Thanks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: a "little" chance

As we sat there in a holding cell (me and Justin) we noticed that the announcer started getting cheery all of a sudden.

"now that we have them, I'm sure that things will go swimmingly. Oh and by the way king, how will you put this plan in motion?"

What sounded like Netsu yagato: "well I guess you could announce that since 'I' captured the crooks then I get the card."

Announcer: "that is a great plan my king. I don't see any flaw in it except for what we're going to do with them" making a head nodding gesture towards us.

Austin: "oh great. If you guys get theft on my record I'll never forgive you. I mean who would want to buy a video game off of a crook?"

"calm down Austin. Ill figure something out. Hey stupid announcer! Let me out of here before I smash Ya face in."

Announcer: "you don't have any room for threats boy. The only way I would let you out is with a duel. And since we have deactivated your dueling discs, I doubt that would be any time soon."

Justin: "well at least he didn't take our cards."

Announcer: "oh and about your cards they'll be incinerated with the rest of you."

Austin: "great he's going to burn us alive." as we all tried to figure out where we were, we noticed duel discs being carried off by lined hooks. Sort of in a conveyor type fashion.

Announcer: "if you haven't noticed it yet we're in a duel disc factory. Where your spirits will live on inside each and every duel disc. Guess you'll finally get your chance to travel the world reigning champ. Hehehe"

Justin: "why don't we try to work things out."

"because if they did. They would lose not only us as hostages but also they would let the only witnesses they have go."

Justin: "point."

Announcer: "why, it looks as though you have been in this situation before. Nonetheless. It shall be your last." as he says this, a forklift picked up the cage and towed it to a conveyor.

"it would be in your best interest to let them go." we look around to find the strangely familiar voices owner.

Announcer: "well well. you've come to save your friends huh? I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me before your friends take the dip then I will let them go" obviously lying. "but if you lose then you'll join them.

Brian: "fine then. Lets duel!"

Announcer: "ah ah ah… you wont be dueling me. You'll be dueling him." we all look to where he was pointing only to see Netsu Yagato standing duel disc ready.

Netsu: "I cant let you ruining things skinny!"

Me, Justin, and Austin at the same time: Aw you shouldn't have said that!!!

"what does he think he's gonna do? I can say what ever I…" at that time Bryan came flying past our views and karate kicked Netsu in the face. To our surprise he didn't even move.

Netsu: "you should probably just stick to dueling. You may make a little more of an impact."

Bryan: "then lets go!"

Both at the same time: "duel" , "duel"

Bryan: "I'll take the first move. Draw! Perfect. I remove all the spirit monsters from my hand deck and grave to summon rouken the spiritual guide (12/atk3500/0/fairy/divine)." a humungous monk with almost uncountable number of arms. Most comparable to Shiva the Indonesian god. "With this card on the field, none of my cards can be removed from the field, destroyed, or destroyed by battle. I set one card face down and end turn."

Netsu: "wow pretty good. But at that cost he'd better be. Well for your sake you had better hope that he has more effects than that one. Draw!! I activate stray lambs. And set one monster and end my turn."

Bryan: "but before your turn is over I activate my facedown destiny board."

Netsu: "so that's your plan. Well fine. End turn."

Bryan: "now my card allows for me to activate "I" from my deck. I draw! I attack your face down."

Netsu: " you attacked my giant germ. You take 500 damage. And I get to special summon 2 more in attack mode."

Bryan: "fine end turn."

Netsu: "Draw! Now behold the key to your demise. I sacrifice my two giant germs and one of my lambs to summon…the wicked dreadroot in attack mode!!!" the summoned skull on steroids explodes out of his card with a sheer force strong enough to send our cage onto the conveyor belt heading toward the melting pot.

Bryan: "No!"

Netsu: "yes. And since he halves the attack of all monsters on the field your monsters formidability is cut quite dramatically." spiritual guide's attack falls to 1750. "now attack my beast." dreadroot charges up a spherical black electric-like form and throws it towards spiritual guide. Exploding upon impact. Bryans life point indicator falls by 2250. "one more attack and your through skinny I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Bryan: 1750, Netsu: 4000

Bryan: "ugh… Draw!! Guide, attack dreadroot!" to get Netsu to say in response "you'll lose." "whoever said my monster was going to lose the battle. I activate two shrinks on dreadroot!" Dreadroot's attack falls to a miserable 1000. "now rouken take your revenge. Send that demon back to hell!" rouken launches a barrage of spirit hands and feet without moving an inch. Making a huge explosion covering the entire field except for rouken upper torso. "now for your next effect rouken. Attack him directly!!"

Netsu: "that's unfortunately impossible. Since my dreadroot hasn't left the field yet." the smoke clears and dreadroot remains intact.

Bryan: "but how?"

Netsu: "simple I activated my trap "godsend". with this I can stop damage from my life points and a monsters destruction if it had required 3 tributes."

Bryan: "fine I set 2 cards and end my turn." at this moment we had noticed we were around halfway down the conveyor belt.

Justin: "hurry it up! Or I'll haunt you after I'm cooked!"

Bryan: "yeah yeah." somehow I figured he had a plan to get us out.

Netsu: "Now if its my turn… Draw! Now dreadroot attack!" Bryan throws his hand up to reveal his trap "go waboku!" to get a disgusted look from netsu. "fine I end turn"

Bryan: "and with that I get the next spirit message from my deck. Spirit message "N". Now I draw… I set one card facedown and end turn." we see ourselves getting closer to the edge more and more.

"don't let us down Bryan… our lives are in trusted to you."

Netsu: "then you're already doomed. I Draw! I set one card face down and I'll…"

Bryan : "but before you enter battle phase, threatening roar."

Netsu: : "this little plan of yours isn't going to win. One more turn. Just one more. Turn end."

Bryan: "that lets me activate my next spirit message "A". and next I activate pyro clock of doom. This allows me to move the turn count up one. Allowing me to play my last spirit message card! I've won."

Netsu: "not so fast. I activate the quick play spell card, transverse time. This sets the turn back one turn and any card effects that occur at this time are negated."

Bryan: "ugh… Draw! I set one facedown. Its all down to this. If this don't work… well I'm sorry guys."

Netsu: "it's all over!!! Draw! I'll attack."

Bryan: "your right on one thing. It is all over. FOR YOU!!! I activate my last card. Spirit disappearance! With this trap I can remove one monster from play until the end of this turn. Clearing up my last spell and trap card zone means I can activate my last spirit message."

Netsu: "oh no! I wont let you do that! I activate trap jammer. Now take him out!" the twisted horned monster blows Bryans lifepoints down to zero!

Bryan: "I'm sorry guys…" as Bryan drops to his knees, a smirk is seen under his bowed head.

"I knew it!"

Netsu: "now no one shall stand in my way hahaha…." as his laugh continues a slight humming is heard from behind us!

A d-wheel jumps across the conveyor belt. It was Riken. He came back! As he whisks above us he grabs the top of the cage snatching us from the fall..

Bryan: "thanks Riken. I owe you one for helping me save them."

Riken: "no problem. I just couldn't let the only one to defeat me 'fairly' get melted into nothing."

"why how noble of you" (sarcasm). As we all clamber out of the cage, the announcer gets antsy.

Announcer: "get them. At least catch their friend." as the big oafs surround Bryan we race past them on the d-wheel, grabbing Bryan up and blasting 2 guys into Netsu.

During the ride back home we all look over to the side car where Bryan is resting. "thanks Bryan… I owe you one."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 7 hope you liked it R&R


	8. Chapter 8: trickery part 1

"Now what are we going to do king? Did you foresee this in your grand plan?"

"resistance only lengthens their torture. Huhehahahaha. Foolish they are. Whilst they try to defend Justin, I am guaranteed my shot at what I'm truly after. "

"yes, my king! I shall follow you till glory or death. Whichever comes first"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks goes out to all my friends: Bryan (aka kycoo), Austin…

Rowan5255 (aka Justin), Thebladeofchaos (aka Craig), and Yuugisgirl's (aka none of our business)

To find their stories just put in w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t then a /~ and the persons penname. Thanks.

And the new guys at school. with ought their inspiration, none of this would have been possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: trickery part one

As we rode off on the, well safe to say, big, and I'm talking big, d-wheel, Bryan starts stirring about.

Justin: "you ok"

Bryan: "don't make such a fuss over me! I'm fine." as we expected he was mad that we had even been caught. "what made you think they had the right to capture you even though their card was gone? didn't they check any of you?" to get us to shake our heads. "Andrew I'm especially surprised you even went through with that. You know it was a trap. They didn't check any of you. And you thought that it was ok for them to hold you in a cell?" before I could answer…

Riken: "we've got company!" as we look back we see two dark red d-wheels gaining momentous speed! "guess they were ready for our escape. Well looks like we either all get caught or someone sacrefices themse…"

"I'll go. Its me that they want." Justin gets up and starts to jump off…

"that won't be necessary" startled by the vaguely familiar voice Justin almost falls off clambering back on from the back wheel. As they gain momentum a black d-wheel cuts an ally-way and circles around to our right.

Justin: "I'm glad to see you old friend."

"you know him? Well don't keep us in such suspense. Especially since were being chased." at this the racer takes off his black helmet whipping his head out and a distinct necklace with a star embedded in a circle.

Craig: "I'm appalled you couldn't recognize me. (sighing) well I was just taking a crews and…"

"after them" one of the thugs had already caught up with us. Only around 10-20 feet behind Craig. "hehehe. This is gonna be fun!"

Craig: "oh it will be fun all right. You guys get out of here. I'll take care of these two thugs."

Thug: "glad you feel up to a party." a thin, almost bulimic looking guy with a 5-0 clock shadow. (Unshaved look). "hey linge after the other twerps" to get the heavier, a lot taller, thug to start speeding up.

Linge: "no problem Ged. Will be my honor."

Craig: "No the both of you will be fighting me instead! You guys go ahead!" to get a nod from Riken as we race off.

Ged: "Ha! You cant take the both of us at the same time. Give it up!"

Craig: "we wont know till we try!"

All three at the same time: "duel" , "duel" , "duel"

Craig: "since I'm outnumbered ill go first. Ha this is already over. I'm terribly sorry I have to do this, but its for my friends! Draw! I activate pot of greed." draws two greedy goblin spell cards. " next I activate graceful charity and Draw!" drawing exchange of the spirit and magical stone excavation. " I discard two greedy goblin cards. Allowing me two draw two more." drawing into a third greedy goblin. And a spell cycle spell card. "next I activate magical stone excavation and chaining that to my spell cycle card. Allowing me to add 2 spells into my hand if I was to discard any cards to the grave and use them instead. I get back the two greedy goblins. And since they will be discarded anyway I get to draw one for each. I get back graceful charity again."

Linge: "oh no he's going for Exodia! We have to stop him before he collects all the pieces!"

Craig: "wrong again. Just watch. Since I got to draw two more cards I have to discard two cards but then I chain with my second spell cycle that was in my hand letting me get to use one of the greedy goblin spells and the one I drew earlier. Letting me draw two more! I set one 5 cards facedown and end turn." the five being reckless greed, exchange of the spirit, and 2 self sacrifice trap cards

Ged: "fine I draw!"

Craig: "no you don't I activate exchange of the spirit, two self sacrefices. And chain those with two of my reckless greed cards."

Linge: "but you don't have 15 cards yet. By my calculation you only have 9."

Craig: "but by the end of my chain I will have and you wont be able to draw meaning I shall win. Let me show you. I draw 4 cards thanks to my reckless greed. Then I discard all my cards and draw the same amount. Then I repeat that one more time. Then I exchange my deck with my grave. Putting 21 cards into my deck and nothing into yours." with this their d-wheels shot out a plum of smoke causing each to wreck, hence the high speed.

Meanwhile, as we continued to speed off in a safe direction, Riken got an alert to turn on his streaming video over his helmet sight.

Riken: "guys listen to this." pushing a button on his custom d-wheel. To get a hologram to cover our entire bike making it as if we were right there. Getting a three hundred and sixty degree view.

"thanks to our brave king, we had captured the culprits who had stolen the card." throwing his arm back in a showing manner, there was a group of teenagers held tight by a bundle of rope tied to where they couldn't get away. Them sitting there backs toward one another. "and to thank our king, I give unto him the card he rescued. Almighty the wicked god."

Riken: "that's despicable. I wont allow for such trickery!"

Bryan: "you do realize that they are doing that to get to us. And if we were to go back to them, then we would be walking right into their hands." to get all of us to agree.

Justin: "but what about those kids? We cant just leave them." at this time we hear a humming sound getting closer from behind us. "you made it!!"

Craig: "what'd you expect? I overheard what you had said. That guy there gave me an invite to listen in on the scenario. Ya know that could have been a mistake there guy. What if I was a bad guy?"

Riken: "then I would have taken you out. By the way the names not "guy" its Riken!"

"don't take what Riken says to heart Craig. Its his way of getting to know you" as I had said this, I got a mean look from Riken. "well, moving on…(nervous smile)…if we don't save those kids, then they will still get away with what they've done, and who's to say they wont do something drastic."

Craig: "we have no option. We have to save them."

Bryan: "contrary to that, Craig I believe is your name, we have to do nothing at all or fear of them getting you guys back."

Austin: "then we have to watch what they do from now on. And watch ourselves more closely. Since my family can afford it, I can hook everyone up with a house to crash. Just be sure its ok with you all's parents. By the way Craig what where you doing in the US? I thought you lived in England."

Craig: "just jumped at the chance to make my own cards." to get a replying smile and nod from Austin. "same here."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, still mad at the choice we all had to make, Craig gets a reply from Riken since Riken is the one keeping watch racing up and down the windy roads.

Riken: "looks like they have a lot more knowledge and technology than I figured."

Craig: "what do you mean!"

Riken: "they tagged someone with a tracker. Guys there's either a spy there with you. Or someone was careless!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's chapter 8 hope everyone enjoyed. R&R


	9. Chapter 9:trickery part 2

Thanks goes out to all my friends. with ought them this would never have been possible.

Rowan5255 (aka Justin)his story: yugioh rl, Thebladeofchaos (aka Craig) his story: pathway to darkness, Kycoo333 (aka Bryan) doesnt have a story yet, Yuugisgirl (aka none of our business) too many stories to count. very good, TripleMelody (aka dont know name) has four stories all pertianing to yugioh: enter into my heart, that much closer, true love never ages, and undelivered love.

To find their sites just put in w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t then a /~ and their penname. Thanks.

And to all the new guys at school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: no escape!

"wait so you mean that one of us here is a spy?!?" Craig's face instantaneously points towards Bryan.

Bryan: "don't even think about it!" Bryan's head lowers. Indicating there is no need for him to defend his cause.

"I believe in him! He saved us! He wouldn't!" looking over. Looking for some indication that I was right.

Riken: "well! As it stands I am having a little trouble out here! You had better find out before they find you guys. From what I've guessed someone in their has a tracking device on them! Find out who and fast!"

As everyone started searching themselves Bryans head raised back up. "guys, I think I know who it is! Remember when we were escaping? Who was the only person here who wasn't with us when we escaped?" looking over to Craig.

Justin: "I see where your logic is coming from but Craig would never… he wasn't even there!!!"

Just then the live video footage hologram projector kicked on. A dark silhouette's face came over the projector screen. "why hello my friends! So tell me how have you been?"

Justin: "we are not your friends! And we'll never stoop to that!" a disgusted look came over his face.

"well… if it isn't Mr. Hyde. Or is it dr. jeckel?" the silhouette showing through a mouth full of teeth.

Justin: "I know its me that you want! Just leave my friends out of this! If you have a problem then take it up with me!"

Silhouette: "unfortunately for your friends your wrong! Its not you I'm after… dark potential. Ha! Who needs that form of peasantry magic?!? What I have in store, not even that stardust could protect you from!" with this a strange feeling is felt radiating from within the room. "why hello. So nice to finally meet you. So, tell me, Hyde is it, what is your connection in all this?"

Justin raises his head to show a much paler complexion and spiky hair. In a distorted screechy voice "I'm not much for the noble act. So cut me some slack when I say this, but, you cannot have him!" to our shock Justin's Yami is defending him! "no matter what you have in store for him I'll never help you! But if its just his friends, by all means I'll help!" and just like that, the hope that Justin's Yami would actually helps us flies right out the window…

Justin: "I wont let you take my…. FRIENDS!!!!" as justins voice changes from his Yami form, the color returns to his skin. "I don't know what you have in store, but I can tell you this! IT WILL NEVER WORK!!"

Bryan: "you do realize that bargaining with this creep will only lesson the chance for our escape. And the longer we bicker with this loser the less time we have to do so." I watch as Craig walks over and shuts off the hologram on his d-wheel.

Craig: "was a pointless conversation anyway!" to get a good laugh out of all of us. "lets get going!"

Austin: "but we all cant fit on that one d-wheel! Yeah we could fit on Riken's but that thing is freakin huge!" as Austin brought this point to our attention, someone came breaking in through the door…

Riken: "no probs. I can share."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"my king, things are going oh so smoothly. but what do you plan on doing with..."

"you'll see soon enough!"

"it's so wonderfull my lord. Your only a few steps away from…"

"didn't I tell you not to go around blabbing?!? If it weren't for me you wouldn't still have your job!"

"yes my king… I wont let it happen again…" a smile stretching across his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the panic of leaving we had decided to break off in different teams. Well it wasn't really teams as much as we took into consideration that the d-wheels could only take so much strain.

Craig: "oh always me…" to get a raised eyebrow from Bryan…

Bryan: "what's that supposed to mean huh?!?"

"guys you need to calm down and try not to fight. Besides, Bryan was only thinking of us when he suspected you… by the way who was the person anyway?" to get a smile to stretch across his face. we were talking over telesiol (say it out loud, a company who's c.b. style intercom systems were incorporated into the bikes) with Justin as our, their, mediator. The "teams" that we were so quickly broken into was this… Bryan, and Craig… Riken, Justin, me… and Austin decided not to come with us since he could easily be captured and used against us. We had dropped him off at his house for fear of him getting put into this any farther.

Riken: "less looking mean at one another and more looking at the road Craig!" we couldn't tell if he was kidding or for reals, but then again what's new…

"hey guys, where are we going?" I thought to bring this up since we would be wandering around aimlessly.

Riken: "haven't given it much thought…" no one had. We were on the run. We had no clue on where to go.

Justin: "we need to figure out on a location. Any ideas guys?"

Riken: "we can crash at my place…it should suffice well at least for the moment. Well until we can find out who's after us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As we arrived we pulled into a humungous garage. Connected, was a magnificent house that boasts the resident's bank account.

"wow this place is huge… please tell me your kidding…" dumbstruck at the mountain of a house before us…

Riken: "what? You don't like my house?" a look of disbelief on his sunk in face.

"its just that… HOW do you expect to hide us in such a big house! It's gargantuan! They'll find us in no time at all with us in this big honkin thing!!!" before he can answer Bryan opens the door.

Bryan: "well? Are we going to enter, or are we going to stand in the open and wait to get spotted?"

Craig: "good point… I like your logic!" enthusiastically…

Justin: "you didn't like his logic when he thought you had betrayed us…" a smirk rising from his face.

Craig: "I was just kidding… I knew Bryan was just kidding.." Bryan walking into the house… "you were kidding right?!?" to get a good chuckle out of all of us.

As we entered we saw a grand entry way, with a dome feature. Sort of like on the white house. Or a cathedral. It was magnificently sculpted from marble. Paving the floor were tiles of white stone.

Justin: "and you were upset over one duel?!?" question and anguish over his confused mug…

Riken: "if I don't keep my winning ratio up, I lose sponsors. And if that happens I lose my house!"

Bryan: "well if that is the cost for losing, I would be mad as well." as Bryan said this, he gets a nod from Riken.

Justin: "who do you think these guys are? From what I've gathered this new "king" must be running the show."

"I don't think we will be safe for much longer guys. Remember when he hacked into the d-wheel in order to have that "chat"? well maybe he has a locator on one of the bikes. We shouldn't overlook that possibility."

Craig: "well I could check… as long as I've been around jack, I should know a thing or two about d-wheels. And maybe I can stop those transmissions."

Riken: "good work. I usually just have my butler to do work on my d-wheel. I always wanted to learn how but I just never had enough time."

Bryan: "seems to me like you have more duels than your cards can handle…"

Riken: "I barely get to sleep at times." explaining the posture and the effortless movements he usually makes. Though its still kind of creepy. Its best explained like a zombie's walk.

Justin: "seems like a rough life to have to get all this stuff." in disbelief.

As Craig and Riken walk into the garage to work on the bikes, the butler enters from the hall stretching past the kitchen. "sir Justin, was it?" getting a nod. "there is someone on the line for you… they had said something about a friend or something… deer, cant say what that would be.. Any clue?" at this Justin snatches the phone away..

Justin: "hello? Who is this… and what do you want?!?" giggling is heard from the other side followed by the click indicating they had hung up!

Bryan: "ugh…. You shouldn't have answered it in the first place!"

Justin: "they are FRICKEN relentless!! What do they want?!?"

Bryan: "most likely that was enough time to trace their own call…. If my hunch is right…" Riken dashes through the garage door covered in very thin, see-through, oil.

Riken: "tell me… they aren't…" lights come on from outside the front window.

Bryan: "they're hear!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 9 hope everyone like it!! R&R


	10. Chapter 10: confrontation with the king!

Thanks goes out to all my friends. Without you guys this would never had been possible.

Rowan5255 (Justin) his story: yugioh rl, Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his story pathway to darkness, Yuugisgirl (none of our business) she has lots of stories, and last but not least triplemelody (unknown as of yet) she has a lot of stories as well. Please check these peoples stories out. They are really good. Just put their penname in after this w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / ~ (enter penname here)

And to all the new guys at school. Thanks

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: confrontation with the king!

As the lights, from what I could tell was from a helicopter, enveloped the house, a black figure made a hand gesture towards the door, and a crowd of other silhouettes came rushing towards the door.

Riken: "we've got to get out of here. Geves! Get them out the back door. I'll catch up later." at this time Justin had thrown Geves off to the side to say something to riken… "No time Justin! Just go…" still fighting, Justin tries getting lose, to get Andrew to reach his arm around justins chest as if to choke him.

Andrew: "I'm sure he knows what he's doing. C'mon quit fighting or I'll drag you out of here" that's just what he had to do. Justin fought the whole way, and surely he had thoughts of fighting Andrew off, just to get himself thrown in front of the frantic group…

Geves smashing through the backside of the garage in a dramatic style only a butler could pull off, "the master wants all of you to take his d-bike" an obviously un-experienced duelist-type-answer…

Craig: "thanks man, take good care of Riken don't let those goons capture him you hear? To get a nod of approval from the short squared off looking butler.

Tacking out the speedometer on the d-wheel, we fly down past the gate which was marvelously crafted and coated with gold in somewhat of a grapevine design. The base of which was in this sort of marble slabs that lay with the golden bent pipes imbedded into. Looking back we see some of the grunts of this mysterious organization giving up an on foot chase behind us. It was a wonder that all of us got away so easily. Winding down the curvy, mis-cared for road, hitting every pothole the unpaved road could throw at us, we finally take into concept of the, yet again, un-balanced groups we had broken off into.

Bryan: "um guys I think these guys are the serious types. Whatever they want they wouldn't give up the chase this easy. I think we had better check up on Austin. They may want to use him as a bartering tool. But in any case, first we have to get to safety first. Who knows they might still be unaware of Austin's location."

Andrew: "but we can't just leave him. I mean yes they might have a hard time taking him out of their, but still, with them I wouldn't put it past them to lie and say that they already have us. And I know he would blindly go with them. He cares about his friends. I know he would go without a fight. that's what I'm worried about."

Justin: "Andrew's right. We can't take the chance that they don't know where he is."

Craig: "but if you guys go back for him you may be leading them right to him… I have to agree with what Bryan said. Even if they do know where he is, we can get him back. I believe we could rescue him if need be."

Bryan: "yeah, Andrew alone would break us in and halfway into their base no problems, well if his friends were in danger…" Andrew looking over at Justin, with squinting eyes.

Justin: (sighing)

Craig: "by the way, what happened to you back at our first safe house?"

Justin: "oh, well I kind of cant get rid of my Yami. I tried, as you know, but even if I would try to destroy shadow flare, sadly, I would still never be able to get rid of my Yami. Plus the card would always return. The best I can do is suppress him, and lets look on the bright side," obviously not talking about our current situation. "it takes a lot out of him just to make any sort of appearance. Or if a very strong power is about him. Namely that guy we had the chat with earlier." at this Bryan lowered his head as if to sigh…

Bryan: "I'm not much for the whole spirit thing, but if their after you, then that must mean you have something important to them. Just what did you do to get on their bad side Justin?" accusation spreading across his face, Bryan's focus scans around the other three.

Justin: "you don't have to believe anything you don't want to but you saw him take over… well anyways, he had said he wasn't after just me. I wonder who else he's after…" Justin and Craig both direct their attention to Andrew.

Andrew: "we do know one thing about this mystery man, he's afraid to show us his real face. Which reminds me, has anyone tried to get a hold of Riken via telesiol?" moving to push the button to open a link with Riken (always with the gadgets, has plenty of ear pieces.) just as Andrew was about to push the button

Riken: "guys…." silence falling over the speakers. "don't try and contact me they…" interrupting Riken's warning the same voice that came from the silhouette came through to our ears.

???: "well friends, if your listening out there, I'm sure that you all are really worried about your dear friend here… you were oh so rude to me last time. I don't think I would be able to guarantee his safety if you tried something rash. So how's about we make a deal. That is if you're listening. Well since you are really good at following orders, thanks to your big mouthed friend. If you want to see him again, you must take on the king you love so much." we could almost guarantee that netsu yagato would be the door man.

Acting rash, Justin makes a move towards the telesiol microphone, just to get Craig to stop him (though it was barely enough)

???: "and if you win, you get your friend back. But if I should win, I get to keep one more of you guys and increase the next wager. So how's about it. If so then meet the ole benevolent king at the trucking garage in Charleston at 7:00 clock. Tah tah…" the call ends at the expense of everyone's resolve… Justin started yelling about how much Riken has done for us, while Bryan tries to keep everyone's heads about them. Craig, not being the one to get in between them (doesn't know Bryan that much) tries his hardest to stay out of the way, as I end the scenario by telling them both that their arguing isn't going to change anything at the moment.

Craig: "it looks like our group has been getting smaller all the time… isn't the right thing to do right now just to watch each other's backs?" he was right, the group went from six people (me, Justin, Craig, Bryan, Riken, Austin) down to just four.

Bryan: "well in any case, I owe him for rescuing all of you. So, what's the plan?" looking around the room for someone to say something in response.

Silence… the clock reads 2:30

For about 2 hours nobody even coughed. Not a whisper.

4:17 Bryan coughs, as if to trigger any sort of recognizable word to appear from the group… but to no avail.

As the tick tock grows louder and the silence grows vast, for the first time in what seems forever, the sorrowful lack of sound is broken.

Andrew: "guys, I'm sick and tired of doing nothing about our pitiful situation. I'm going to be the one he'll duel first. Plus if I lose you guys always have Justin to turn to."

Justin: "you say it as though I'm totally defenseless." Justin places his hand on his forehead, bangs falling over his eyebrows. Sitting behind Craig on his d-wheel. Shimmering black with a tint of grey specks barely visible through the seemingly dismal sunlight.

Bryan: "well, I thought that he meant that hope isn't lost since you still have your Yami and that shadow flare card." getting Andrew to give a nod of approval.

Justin: "well who ever said that it was going to be you that saves our new friend? Huh?" suspicion setting in. an obvious look of disapproval aimed at Andrew.

Craig: "I think he has already weighed the odds of us getting out of this one. I mean we never ran into anyone as mysterious as this guy. I believe he'll win. Well I hope so."

Both d-wheels now heading down the highway. The clock on the d-wheels read 5:30 and 10:30. 10:30 being that Craig has forgot to set his clock with our united states time zone. On the way their, nothing noticeable happened, except for Bryan almost running over a squirrel. Andrew flying over the d-wheel and landing head first into the side car. As we pull into the scarily, empty, parking lot, we pull into the side of the place. The main configuration of the resting area for the trucks as the unload, having three steel doors about the right height for the back of a truck. Yellow tape surrounding each. Except for the middle one. Surprisingly enough our shofur (pronounced show-fur) standing on the edge of the platform.

Craig: "so I guess its true what they say. Villains **_are_** always on time." the clock on his d-wheel reading 11:50.

Netsu yagato: "well! And I thought none of you would show."

Andrew: "clam it! Lets just get this over with…" having already jumped off the d-wheel and closing in on Netsu. Duel disc activating as he did so.

Netsu: "well congrats Mr. Eager you've brought your friends strait to their demise. Get them!" as Andrew looks back, fear for the others safety, Bryan, flailing like a wild man, doing some irrational spinning maneuver, takes out all of the goons. "wow nice form. But anyhow, my master is thankful that all of you are strong in spirit. He wouldn't like it any other way."

(panting) Bryan: "well I'll make sure it aint going to be easy for you." getting Netsu to smirk. And Andrew to remain walking towards Netsu.

Andrew: "now unless you have any more unscheduled interruptions left, I would recommend we get this over with before we decide to take you out by old fashion means. I'm sure your so called "master" would be so overjoyed at that. But enough talk lets duel" both picking up their duel discs. Andrew's already active takes the first move. "Draw! I activate the spell card double summon. I summon both Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon in attack mode. Next I equip pitch dark to Dark Blade and set two face down cards and end turn." the cards taking shape on the field. The representation of the mystery face downs being shown as well.

Netsu: "ergh… fine I activate lightning vortex. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I get to destroy all of your face up monsters. There goes your star card."

Andrew: "I activate my body as a shield. By paying 1500 life points I get to keep my monsters. Remember this you freak. Ill protect my friends. Even at the expense of my own life." lighting vortex shattering into a thousand little pieces.

Netsu: "ugh. Fine I set one face down monster and end turn."

Andrew: 2500 , Netsu: 4000

Andrew: "Draw! Your finished. I activate the spell card allure of darkness, and chain with imperial iron wall. Now I draw two, and I reveal a dark monster in my hand and remove it from play. But with imperial on the field. I wont have to remove any monster from play as a after effect. Draw!! I reveal kiryu and activate the spell card, hand destruction. I discard two cards from my hand to draw two cards. But you will also have to discard. I discard Kiryu and dark hex sealed fusion…" Netsu discards soul exchange and pot of avarice. "now I activate monster reborn to bring back Kiryu." monster reborn appearing on the field and flipping up to show the picture, which starts shining. Kiryu now rising to the field. "your finished!! I attack with dark blade to your face down." revealing giant germ and inflicting 2100 damage to Netsu (1900). Andrew taking 500 and two more giant germs appearing on the field in attack mode (2/1000atk/100def/dark (inflict damage by 500 when destroyed and summon two more)/ fiend). " now kiryu attack the one on the left!" dealing another 1000 points of damage to Netsu and another 500 to Andrew.

Andrew: 1500 , Netsu: 900

Andrew: "now to finish this! I activate the quick play spell, combination attack. By un-equipping pitch dark I can attack with them both once more. Go! Dark Blade attack his last one!" dealing 800 to Netsu (100) and inflicting 500 more to Andrew (1000) giant germ leaving the field. Clear for a direct attack. "go! Pitch Dark Dragon, finish him with dark force flame!" pitch dark charging up a dark blue flame in its mouth. Which grows intense ready to be fired. "Now!" the release of the energy making kiryu take flight. Dark blade flinging his scarlet cape to shield from the flames.

Netsu: "Huhehahahaha…. Now prepare for a battle you've never seen before!"

Bryan: "what the hell! His life point counter didn't drop to zero! What gives?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Will Andrew and the others survive this gargantuan encounter? See next time in yugioh delve to the shadows the tournament begins! (I've always wanted to say it that way. Hehehe)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well guys that's chapter 10 hope you all liked it. R&R!!!


	11. Chapter 11: riken's Grief

Thanks goes out to all my friends without them, this wouldn't have been possible. You can check out their stories here:

Rowan5255 (Justin) his storie: yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ rowan5255

Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his storie: pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ thebladeofchaos

triplemelody (dont know) has many stories. you can check them out here:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / triplemelody

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Riken's Grief.

Netsu: "simple I activated the effect of my Rush Gardna monster card. By removing this card in my deck, when I have less than five hundred life points, I can negate one monster's attack and end your battle phase. Then I can add one spell from my deck to my hand. I get heavy storm!" the slim black duel disc on netsu's right arm ejects his deck out. Left hand grasping at flying stack of cards. Folding out his deck as if it were his hand, he pulls out the spell in question.

Andrew: "fine. I end turn. You had better get something good. Otherwise YOU WILL LOSE!!" Andrew's arms now creaking from the stress of the muscles within as he grips his right hand into a fist.

Netsu: "Draw! Ha! Just as I thought. I summon hole digger." a picture of the guys from a-teem trap disposal unit digging many trap holes flips up on the field. The monsters immediately bursting out of the card. And getting strait to work. "this lovely card prevents you from attacking the next turn he is summoned. And if you summon any other monsters they are immediately destroyed. I set 3 cards on the backfield and end turn." (backfield is a professional reference to the spell and trap card zone.) a devilish grin appearing on Netsu's face. two cards in hand. One monster. Three cards in spell/trap card zone.

Justin: "great! Unless he gets rid of that thing he cant summon any other monsters. Plus he cant attack." Justin's attention now focusing over onto Andrew to see if he can pull out of this mess.

Bryan: "well at least he has more life points than Netsu…" acting as though everything will be alright, Bryan decides to sit down to take a load off on one of the d-wheels, Riken's.

Andrew: "I don't know guys. He seems pretty confident that he'll win. Lets just see how confident he really is. Draw!" I activate the spell card polymerization. I fuse Dark Blade with Kiryu! In this power struggle I couldn't ask for a more trustworthy ally. Fusion summon! Dark Blade The Dragonic Manipulator!" dark blade bursts out of his purple card. On the back of Kiryu the crimson caped warrior stands. Confident on his ability to win. (9/2700atk/2500def/dragon/dark) "I end my turn…" Andrew now, with nothing else in his hand, is forced to end his turn.

Netsu: "nice. You found out that special summoning monsters wont get them destroyed by my hole digger. Well sorry to say, but that isn't enough! Draw! I switch digger into defense mode and set one card face down and end turn." a square shape with a spiral design appears on the field. The back of a face down card is represented beside the other three.

Andrew: "Draw! Now, Dark Blade The Dragonic Manipulator attack him directly!" Andrew throws his hand up as if to point strait in Netsu's face.

Netsu: "what?!? You cant do that my monster is still on the field!" acting irrational with his body movement.

Andrew: "that is the effect of my monster. he can attack you directly, and if he does so, i can discard two cards from your hand.

Netsu Throws his hands around. Obviously not happy with not being able to manipulate this duel the way he wants it.

Netsu: "fine then, but if I lose then so do you!" Netsu points over to the left of where he is. Showing a crane holding up a crate that would have been on the back of a truck dangling over Riken. Being tied to a jack (what lifts up those heavy trucks) wasn't able to move at all.

Justin: "you fiend! Your depending on trickery to win again?! Why? Why cant you just be fair? So help me if you hurt him I'll…" Justin gets cut off before he can continue…

Netsu: "you wont do anything! If you make any sort of movement to save your friend. Then Riken will be crushed. i assure you." Netsu starts looking very serious and angry at Justin. His thin eyebrows squinting. Forming the shape of a double you (W). his wavy hair slicked back now seemed to get frayed.

Andrew: "hehehe….Hahahaha … I know. You don't like it when your not in control. that's why you would have stooped to such trickery… fine for one of the only times in my life… I give up! You win!" Andrew, looking disappointed, looks up at Dark Blade… "sorry pal. I wasn't able to use you to your fullest. I'm sorry…" duel disc now deactivating, Andrews left arm falls, the holograms with it. Dark Blade showing some sort of sadness from the almost faceless helm.

Craig: "you cant do this there has to be another way! You can't just give up, Riken depends on you!" for the first time, the others feel a sudden urge to take Netsu out. Hopefully saving their friend in the process.

???: "now, now. don't go getting all excited. I have to say my champion. You used quite horrible means of capturing one of them." a shadow like form of a, well If you could call him a person, human shape appears behind Netsu Yagato. "what have I told you about treating your guests like that?" one of the only two things recognizable in the darkness of that form changes. the teeth, as we could see, changed into a grin. And the eyes seemed to stay the same. As if no emotion were to be projected to them in the least. "well, here's the problem I'm facing right now. Since Andrew was about to win, and the oh so proud king tricked him into forfeiting, how's about this…" the shadow like representation of an arm lifts up as to grasp at his chin. "we could work out some sort of trade. Or you could play all or nothing… but I doubt you would like that in the least." his eyes disappearing as if to be covered up by some sort of hair.

Bryan: "what is it you're after?! If you let us have our friend back we may just give you what you want. But knowing the way you guys make deals I wouldn't trust you giving him back alive." making quite the brilliant point, the shadow's head perked up-right.

???: "well how's about this. I could take you all by force. Then that would spare us the trivial game of figuring out how to get more from the other. If you would like I can show up right now!" his teeth now showing a grismal smile.

Just then …

Riken: "or, we could just go home now." Riken was freed. The ropes and gag lay on the ground beside the heavy steel jack. "it helps to have nails guys." as Riken picked up his hands, notably never worked hands, we could see that most of the nails. were jagged and now bleeding. From the friction of the ropes. Walking in an almost backbreaking fashion. Black jacket with white trim, the kind that barely covers up the chest, blowing in the wind. Almost as if it were a cape. Underneath the jacket lie a red, skin tight, muscle shirt. An upside down, white, triangle laying on the middle.

Bryan: "well thanks for your time. Hope to never see you again." Walking casually to the two d-wheels, he decides to take a look back. To see a now cowering Netsu. "hey Andrew I thought that he was confident. Why would he be cowering?"

Andrew: "I think he knows that even though his skills are impressive, he knows he has no chance of beating me. without trickery of course. Must not have drew into a wicked god that time. Oh well. Maybe he will have better luck with his next group of…" an explosion, of what seems like the darkness of space itself, cuts off his words. A crushing force seeming to envelope the whole area around them.

???: "Don't you think you will get away that easy. You want me you got me. Now here I am!" as the whipping spiral of dark energy dissipates, his true form is revealed. Blue hair. Bangs in a (M) fashion hanging over his glasses. The rest of his hair short. Stance in that of a demon. Bent. Skin like that of leather. Dark grey, not a shadow falls upon him. Like he isn't really there. Long red overcoat, and sandals. Revealing long curved toe nails. Yellow. Grotesque. "my name is Nilved. So very nice to meet you." somehow the group, not believing it was him ignored his appearance and kept walking towards the d-wheels, except for Riken.

Riken: "Geves what happened to you?! What has he done!?" for the first time the group sees that Riken actually has tears in his eyes, and stops to see what the camotion is all about. "You BASTARD I will get you for this! I swear on my life!" the group now realizing that he resemblese riken's butler..

Nilved: "what seems to be the matter? don't you like me any more Riken?" Showing a row of twisted teeth, he grins In the most awful of ways. Bearing the whole inner lining of gums. Pulsating with what we could call puss.

Riken: "you change him back now or so help me I'll…" a grinding sound is heard radiating out of Riken's mouth. teeth bearing the strain of his rage.

Netsu: "You will do nothing. My master will crush you!" taking a few steps towards Riken, Nilved throws his hand up as if to halt Netsu from taking any steps further, which seemed towork.

Nilved: "what makes you think I didn't betray you from the start?" bearing two rows of crooked teeth, Nilved reveals a wretched smile.

Bryan: "how do we know that you haven't hypnotized him or anything?" a well placed point.

Nilved: "Don't you think if I was able to do that I would have already taken over one of your friends instead?" Nilved now giving Bryan a snarled expression. As if Bryan had stuck a nerve.

Riken: "You bastard…if you hurt my comrades, I will stop at nothing to destroy you!" knowing the only way to get out of here, Riken raises his duel disc… "well?!? This is what you wanted right?"

Nilved "to reply to your first statement… no I want your friends alive. And two… I'm glad I get smart prey that catches on fast." at this, he gives out a fient chuckle.

Riken: "enough of your senselessness. Duel!" Nilved raises his duel disc. "Draw! I summon monk fighter (3/rock/1300atk/1000def/earth) set two cards face down and end turn."

Meanwhile, Netsu starts walking towards Bryan. The very same look of aggression that he had gave Riken.

Bryan: "what? You still mad at me for saving my friends? Well I couldn't possibly stop Justin, Andrew, and Craig from taking you out." as all four raises their duel discs into their assumed positions, Netsu stops dead in his tracks. "what's the matter there ole fearless king?"

Netsu: "I'll leave all of you to master…" though still in the defensive stance, Netsu's duel disc deactivates, as he focuses on Nilved.

Nilved now taking his turn: "Draw… heh! Now I activate the spell card foolish burial. I send treeborn frog to the graveyard. Next I summon twin headed behemoth (3/dragon/1500atk/1200def/wind) in attack mode. Attack!"" as the arms reached out, heads attached, both of them opening their mouth to show red and a blue tongue, which fires out flames in their corresponding colors.

Riken: "not gonna work. go rising energy!" the, what could be seen, back of the card, flipped up to reveal a trap depicting monk fighter getting pumped up. Bent over in an angry fashion, the faded brown gi lifting up from what seams like some kind of wind. "By discarding one card in my hand, my monk gets a 1500 attack point increase. I discard shield warrior. That puts him at a whopping 2800! well if it only be for the turn, but that leaves you open for an attack. Now go monk! Slay that beast." the monk, veins now bulging out of his body, chops the twin headed monster in two. One of the heads lay on the field. "I know it will regenerate half of it at the end phase."

Nilved: "well, it's just about that time. I set one card face down, activate card of safe return, and end my turn. now that my dragon is special summoned back in defense mode, I get to draw one card. take your move." the grey complexion of his face seeming to grow darker, Nilved crosses his arm and duel disc arm, as if growing impatient.

Riken: "Draw! now I sacrifice my monk fighter. watch as the years of experience gather. Special summon, Master Monk! (5/1900atk/1000def/earth) now with him on the field, i can attack twice in the same turn! Go Master Monk, finish off the monster from your past!" the long, grey haired, monk, tattered clothes whipping as he ran, crushes the remains of the beast with falling kick from the sky. "Now Master Monk, attack him directly!" the monk still air born twirled and back kicked the grey skinned, remains of a butler, in the side. Nilved grabbed at the monks foot and punched him back at Riken. "What?!?"

Nilved: 800, Riken: 4000

Nilved: "that was the power of my attack and receive!" the card flipping up to reveal two people in armor clashing swords. at this time Master Monk slams into Riken dealing 700 damage. "now if you would hurry up, I may be able to take my turn..." patience leaving, his body now in a stance, arms crossed, and disappointed.

Bryan: "I thought as a butler that you would be used to waiting on people by now..." saying this, really got on Netsu's nerves. He threw his arm to the side as if to make a dash towards the four.

Nilved: "I said that I will deal with them. Or do you not believe in my abilities?" Now turning his attention back towards Riken. "Sigh... what is a leader supposed to do. not enough loyal pawns to do the work. So very tedious. Oh well... once I have you as my servant, we'll be one happy family again."

Riken: "you **are not** the same man I once new. Geves! I will stop at nothing. I am going to save you. NO MATTER WHAT!!!" as this is said, there are three shining spheres, about the size of a pinhead, falling from Riken's eyes. As an Indication of the grief Riken was in, Riken shuddered. "you will not get away with this… I'll… I'll…" getting cut off by Nilved once again.

Nilved: "I do wish you would let go of this sentimental crap… would you please end your turn. By the time this duel ends all of your friends will have died of boredom." Saying this seemed to make Riken lose hope, as seen by him lowering both of his hands. "its about time." Nilved rolled his head around, cracking his neck. "Draw… hm. I think I'll take this duel else where. Come along now Riken." With this the two of them disappeared into the same dark twisting aura that gave rise to Nilved.

Justin: "what the hell?!?" this started the chain of the little group of 4 saying "what the's?".

Netsu: "well, I guess ill take my leave here. Goodbye twerps!" Netsu turns his back to the group. A grin stretching from one side to the other.

Craig: "the hell you are!" as he runs towards Netsu the others try to stop him from leaving, Bryan, the closest to him, grabbed his jacket. This also led to Andrew grabbing Bryan's arm, Justin grabbing onto the, now air born, Andrew's foot.

As the last person, Justin, attacked himself to the, now, chain of people the five of them disappeared into a plume of smoke.

______________________________________________________________________________________

What will happen to the five of them? Will Riken ever Break Geves free? All to be revealed in the next chapter!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's Chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it R&R!!


	12. Chapter 12: Geves true feelings

This story goes out to all my friends… I highly recommend that everyone check out their stories too…

Rowan5255 (Justin) his storie: yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ rowan5255

Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his storie: pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ thebladeofchaos

triplemelody (dont know) has many stories. you can check them out here:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / triplemelody

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Geves true feelings…

As the five of them took the switch from their previous world, they landed in a pile on top of Justin, except Riken who was still in a duel. As the, four tried to find their grounds, Justin realized…

Justin: "I think I fell on some sort of rock or something…" as he looked down he realized that the ,oomph, he had heard when he fell wasn't from him, but from Netsu.

Bryan who was still on the very top of the mis-constructed pile: "well Justin, if we keep him down there, then he won't get in any more trouble. Well he?" laughing at the face Netsu made under the mass of people, Bryan added: "and I thought that kings always end up at the top…" a raised eyebrow from Bryan only seems to add fuel to the fire.

Andrew who was just above Justin: "I'm, not sure… but Netsu can take the weight…. But I'm not so sure Justin can…" as he looks down at Justin, he notices that he is crying. "you ok down there?" mocking Justin…

Justin: "Air… w… would be n… nice" at this the other three let Justin up and focus their attention back to Riken, who had already ended his turn, but in doing so found that the world they were in was strikingly familiar. "Awe damn-it! Not again! How many Fricke times must I go through this crap!" stomping around, lets just say throwing a fit. Justin continued "well guys, except for Bryan, you know the drill… kill the bad guy lets head home." as they made their way towards a, what seemed like a shocked expression, Nilved, Netsu ran around the group as if to get in their way.

Andrew: "yah know what…" saying this Andrew slugged netsu in the temple. As he stumbled left towards Justin, he received a left hook sending him towards Bryan, middle, who in return does some sort of spinning, mid-air, double round-house kick and sends Netsu over to Craig, right. Craig, not surprisingly enough moves to the right, lets Netsu fall and steps on him as he follows the others towards Nilved.

Nilved: "how is this possible. Who Brought them here? What the hell is all this about?!" he looks over to Justin, who is almost directly behind Riken, and shudders as the thought of retreating flows through his mind.

Riken: "your not going anywhere!" as he takes a step towards him, Nilved throws his hand up…

Nilved: "I'm not going anywhere. But we'll go together. I set three cards face down and end my turn." his smile turns to a frown as Riken Draws his card. Color returning to his face, Nilved reveals his face down cards. "I've always loved you as a master Riken…"

Justin: "Two gift cards? What is he doing?"

Andrew: "oh no! Riken!" getting the last card to flip upwards…

Bryan: "Self destruct button… what a way to go…" as everyone was in shock they made a run towards the two. An explosion covering the wide spam of roughly what I would say is 1000 foot radius.

(not to sure what that would be in kilometers… maybe 10?)

Nilved's body grows in girth as he unleashes the blast. A tear being tore from his eye. Everyone is thrown back, except for Riken as the Red smoke envelopes him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the fiery blast: "I'm sorry Riken…. I just… I couldn't serve you the way you wanted. Goodbye…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's Chapter 12 hoped you enjoyed it. R&R!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not quite there yet….. Keep searching

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah you looked didn't you…

Ps: Now Everyone has a reason to give me a short review. This one goes out to you Justin. Mwahahahaha!!!


	13. Chapter 13: what the heck is going on?

Special thanks goes out to all of my Reviewers, my family, and my friends thanks!

Check out some of my friends stories too…

Rowan5255 (Justin) his storie: yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ rowan5255

Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his storie: pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ thebladeofchaos

triplemelody (don't know) has many stories. you can check them out here:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / triplemelody

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Thirteen: What the heck is going on?!?

As the burning sphere engulfed Riken, 3 shockwaves throw the on looking team of four backwards. The first sends the four of them air-born, just to slam the other two into the, now mid-flight, group. Each of the blasts worse then the other. But just as the last blast hit, the air swelled. Moving back towards the source, it began to drag the team towards a, now swirling, vortex.

Justin: "ugh… this is insane!" a wrinkled face indicating the intense pain, was a common sight amongst the four.

Bryan: "this wasn't…. ugh…. From the self destruct. I….. its from something… ergh … else."

Just as they were about to be sucked into ,the spinning, red and black sphere, a column of light shot out of the massive globe.

Andrew: "Riken…" the team pulled to a slow hover, and eventually seized to move at all, but stay air-born floating right side up.

The bluish white light, expanding, dissipating the mass of fire, lets out a cooling pressure that hits the four of them, with it, a sigh of relief. Riken lay kneeling down inside of the spiral.

Craig: "what card is that? And how did he survive?" as he strained to se past the sparkling lights he could barely make out the name. "last… guard? Never heard of it…" at this the column of shrank down to a trickle of light. Riken falling to one side. The others run to his side.

As the three, Craig, Andrew, and Justin, help to get Riken back to, Bryan picks up Riken's cards.

Bryan: "wow… If it hadn't been for this, he wouldn't have won."

Justin, seeing the eminent danger, franticly says "Bryan! How many lifepoints did he have left?". looking up only for the answer, looks back down to Riken, as if to expect him to disappear.

Bryan, looking at the "last guard", card, depicting big shield Gardna with his shield to his side down on one knee and with his hand on his head: "I think he had one life point left when the duel ended. Or so this card states…". his focus returning to Riken, who, still unconscious, doesn't even show the slight sign of a breath.

Andrew: "this can't be fricken happening… almost losing "her", now on the brink of losing Riken… so… I guess we have to find our way back huh…?" as he finishes, a portly green fellow is seen walking up towards the group. "I'll kill you!" Andrew rushes towards the little green, oddly familiar, fellow.

Green man: "oh how splendid! All of you made it safe and…" Andrew punches the green man in the face. Moving his head only slightly. "well, I never! A penalty for you good sir…" Andrew shrinks to the size of a baseball.

Andrew: "waaah! You…" that is all that is able to be understood as the small squeaks come from his miniaturized form, as he starts his tiny rampage.

Bryan: "great…" as this little episode grows annoying, Bryan decides to ask… "so… um. What do you want?"

Green man: "as soon as one of you gets your pesky little friend here, I may be able to clarify."

Justin: "wait a minute…" the light came on expression crosses over Justins face. "wasn't Nilved wondering what had happened when we got here?" at this sadness is felt radiating from the, still, unconscious Riken.

Craig: "yeah… what was that about? Its like he didn't expect this or something… wait…did you do this?"

A disbelieved expression being thrown towards the little green man.

Green man: "let me introduce myself first. Ehem" he lets out a small cough. "I am known throughout the world as the richest goblin, No! the richest being in all the land. And as such all of the best duelists in this, no, both worlds will be there!" the goblin, the one found on good goblin house keeping, lays his hand on his chest for a good chuckle.

Bryan: "I have a friend that would love to meet you. You two act oh so similar." he places his hand on his hip as this is said.

Goblin: "well I did invite all of the worlds most skilled duelists. He may yet show up. Well I must be off tournament to run. People to see. You are welcome to come with. I'm on my way to the stadium as we speak." at that instant, the expressroid pulls up.

Bryan: "well I don't think we'll need to duel any time soon. And in Andrew's condition he couldn't dream of picking up a duel disc. Let alone being able to use one. Heck the cards are bigger than he is!" all of them getting a good chuckle, except for Riken, and Craig, who is still at Riken's side.

Craig: "well, I vote we rest up. It just wouldn't be fair to Riken that we have fun while he lay in this state."

Goblin: "well, you're lucky I found you. Because my private hotels are the best around. And get this! All duelists are able to stay for free… oh and about your friend." the goblin clicks his fingers. Bryan sets Andrew down as he starts to grow heavier, bigger, and taller. "I hope I didn't cause much trouble. I'm sorry but could you tell me what happened to that other fellow who was with Riken? I believe he had a match with him in my tournament. Now where did he get off too…"

Justin: "he's…. been defeated already." Justin says this without even looking up at the goblin.

Goblin: "oh that's terrible! Well best of luck to you." the team exit the bullet train, looking back seeing a cheerful expression on the face of the green man as he races away. They've arrived at a Greece styled coliseum. Like the one depicted on the gladiator beast field spell.

Justin: "great! Now I expect us to fight some sort of lions or something…" Andrew carries Riken towards their hotel, as Bryan and Craig try their hardest to drag along Justin, who seems to be dragging more than anyone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Netsu: "ugh… master… I tried to stop them. I…" his words are cut off by a dark chain mailed foot striking against his head.

???: "your lucky I still need you. Otherwise you wouldn't have a head left!" a dark figure, its silhouette giving rise to the suspicion of a Knight, reaches down to wipe something off of its shoe. "stupid goblin… I thought I told him to wait… oh well I guess it cant be helped. Things were already starting to be set in motion anyhow. I'll deal with him later…" it is seen, the 'dark knight' drags Netsu away into the darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the hotel:

Justin: "well Bryan if you ever needed proof that this world existed, its right here. And if that doesn't convince you, then what about meeting a real life goblin…"

Bryan: "one explanation, though bizarre, we could have had a sudden drought and ash covers the sky, and two… was just some dude in a green costume." as he says this Justin falls off of the Bed beside of Bryans.

Craig: "and what had happened to Andrew?"

Bryan: "smoke and mirrors. Simple magic tricks." with this Bryan lays down and rolls. Back away from everyone.

Andrew: "sure Bryan. Till it happens to you!" says this under his breath.

Justin: "I wonder how the world has changes since our first visit?" Unnoticed, Justin had already picked himself off the floor and was looking out the window. "looks like its gotten a little better since then huh guys." Andrew, and Craig nods, while Bryan, looking towards the wall seems to be asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goblin: "what? Really I thought you said for me to teleport…" being cut off as he's about to speak, gets the mysterious 'night' in an uproar.

???: "I said not to… but since you saved me the trouble of giving you the go ahead, ill let you have your tournament. How does that sound? But if you ever go against orders again, you will be the poorest being in every world! Do you understand me?!?" getting a slight nod back only got the goblin a punch in the face, which throws the green man through the door of the dark office. "now maybe I can enjoy it as they slowly dwindle each others powers enough for me to make my dreams come true.." he walks towards a stained glass window. The artwork of which resembled an eye. From there the coloseum and the hotel and the plaza is seen. As well as the entire forsaken lands.

(the place with all of the shattered buildings from the first time they were trapped here.) _____________________________________________________________________________________

The next "morning":

The slight red light filled the room from what was thought to be a Sun. but instead, no ball of light was visible. The rays his the mirror, which intensified the light. All three of the beds lit up. The end left bed , where Riken was laying, the middle bed where Justin was twisting and turning, and the right end bed where Bryan lay motionless. Andrew and Craig had found fold out beds on which were constructed on the floor. Andrew's at the foot of Riken's bed, and Craig on the right of it, as if to give extra protection. A slight knocking was heard from the door. Andrew, being the light sleeper he is, was the first up to see who it was.

Goblin: "Wake up combatants. Today's going to be a big day for all of you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 13! Hope you like it! R&R


	14. Chapter 14: Bryan's suprise round!

Special thanks goes out to all of my Reviewers, my family, and my friends thanks!

Check out some of my friends stories too…

Rowan5255 (Justin) his storie: yugioh rl can be found here:

W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ rowan5255

Thebladeofchaos (Craig) his storie: pathway to darkness can be found here:

W w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~ thebladeofchaos

triplemelody (don't know) has many stories. you can check them out here:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / triplemelody

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter fourteen: Bryan's surprise round.

The day starts off semi-normal. From the red light with no star, and the grey mist that seemed to envelope everything, the five boys get a wake up call.

Goblin: "you guys there? C'mon don't keep your host waiting like this…" a cheerful, playful, tone in his voice the Green man clambers around trying to see into the peep hole on the door of the hotel.

Andrew: "what is it this time? You come to shrink any of us again?!" most noticeably, an annoyed rumble in his morning voice, Andrew lets the man in. "Guys get up…" nothing "I SAID GET UP NOW!!!" the screeching of his voice seem to get the other four to hit the ceiling.

Justin, who is picking himself off the floor, "ugh… did you have to be so loud?", rubs his head.

Craig: "by the way you were snoring all night I'm surprised that even phased you." a dark gleam shooting towards justins. A clear indication that he was lacking sleep.

Justin: "hehehe" rubs back of neck…

Bryan: "well we ready or what?" unchecked, Bryan had already gotten himself together.

Feint snoring is heard coming from Riken, who seemed to have gotten color back in his cheeks.

Goblin: "I do hope your friend there gets better soon. His match is up within a day or so. If he doesn't show we will have to disqualify him." with a slight pink glow under the continuous green hue of his cheeks, the green guy walks out the door, almost as if he's waddling.

Bryan: "such a strange guy…" Bryan heads out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Approaching the plaza:

Justin: "we've been walking west for about an hour now. Cant there be a faster way?" drag marks are seen under the fog in the dirt where Justin's feet had been.

Craig, who was on one side of Justin, his head under Justin's arm: "oh just keep quite we're almost there."

Andrew, who was on the other side: "as long as we're carrying you, you shouldn't be complaining."

Justin: "but it sucks that we're back in this mess. I mean how many times am I going to be dragged into this awful place?"

Andrew: "do you think we like this any more than you do? Especially if we have to carry you through every god-forsaken inch of it?"

Bryan: "well we're here…"

The place was huge! It had a practice arena for beginners. It had hd TV's everywhere, and not just the little home theatre models that some people could afford either. These suckers were at least twenty feet across. All overstretching an estimated 100 square mile chunk of land. Just beside was a colossal dueling stadium. At the entrance of the plaza, Justin seemed to come alive. As if someone had lit a fire under his feet.

Justin's 'Yahooooo!' is vaguely heard in the distance. Only a long dust cloud is left from which he stood.

Craig: "Justin! You get back here! You aren't about to run off like this after we carried you all that way! Come back here…."

As Craig runs off in the direction in question, Andrew starts speed walking… "well come on Bryan. We both know that with Justin's lead, he will do nothing but get Craig into trouble." saying this gets a nod back of approval.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goblin: "well, things are going as planned, I do believe. My lord, why can't you just swoop down and destroy them right n…." the abysmal night raises his hand, immediately seizing the goblin's meaningless babble.

???: "I want them to enjoy their last moments together. Well, before they cripple themselves in this tournament that is."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As Andrew and Bryan catch up with Justin and Craig, there are many sights to behold. Giant orcs were carrying those big screen high definition televisions. As they worked, the four wondered who was powerful enough to control these muscular powerhouses.

Andrew: "wow! I would even struggle with those things. And yet one giant orc is doing this by himself." a slack jaw only increases the suspicion of awe radiating within Andrew.

Justin: "well, I know you're strong Andrew, but those guys are bulky…" saying this only gets Andrew to start over to one that is carrying a television… "oh no! Andrew stop now! don't tangle with those things!"

Andrew: "oh hush! All I want to do is wrestle one of 'em…"

As the others try and restrain Andrew from the will to test himself, they end up drawing in a crowd. That starts to cheer on Andrew as he struggles to break free of the three person grasp.

Andrew: "Just five minutes. Give me five minutes that's all I'll need… c'mon guys when am I ever gonna get the chance to do this again? Huh?" the three eventually calmed him down enough to make him see how silly that was. "fine. Fine. But after the tournament, he's mine!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the hotel:

Andrew sits down on the bed changing the warm rag that was on Riken's head with a newer cold one. Justin continues on the task of looking out the window as if to take on the task for look out. Bryan, as usual continues to look through his deck and question different deck strategies, and Craig helps to turn Riken over enough to help Andrew sponge off the top half of Riken's torso.

Justin: "hey Andrew, I think he needs some attention down below…" a snicker following this tease.

Andrew: "there aint no way I'm even gonna go there! He'll have to do that when he wakes up. Cant be depending on us his whole life! God I hope he's not comatose…" seeing Riken's eyes underneath his closed lids moving around, only got Andrew's sympathy. "lets make this deal Joker." Looking strait at Justin. "if he is comatose, then me and Craig retire now and you get to take over where we left off. Hehehe"

Justin: "I don't think so if I have to…" getting interrupted by Craig.

Craig: "well you were just trying to tell us how to do this right? Well we will leave him to your oh so capable hands." a conniving grin stretches across both Andrew, and Craig's face.

At this, all Justin can do is sigh. For a split second Justin turns his attention towards Bryan to get a reply from a laying down, eyes closed Bryan…

Bryan: "No!" saying this only gets a "but, but…" out of Justin. "sorry Justin. But I have morals…"

Justin: "awe nuts!" Justin stomps his foot and snaps his fingers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at the Plaza:

Goblin: "welcome one and all to the extravagant, once in a lifetime, tournament of all ages! I know some of you may be wondering what will happen if your life points reach zero in this tournament, and let me assure you. We do not want anyone hurt in this tournament. And as such we have edited the lifepoint counters so that everyone's life points will start at 4001 life points. And no one's can reach zero! The way you lose in this tournament is as follows. Anyone to get the opponents life points to one, will win the duel. Registration will be at the… (the team of four starts chattering amongst themselves. Talking about the life point indicators.)… and the time to register is at… (Justin spills his drink which causes a lady behind him to slip and fall into the group.)… I hope that everyone invited will participate!"

Andrew: "oh nice Justin! Now we don't know how to register! What do you have to say for yourself?!?" saying this only gets a 'whoops' from Justin.

Craig: "don't you whoops us! I'll whoop you!" Justin races off back in the direction of the hotel, Andrew, Craig, and Bryan hot on his trial.

Bryan gets stopped along the way by a hooded figure… "you can register at the beginners area at 1:00Pm tomorrow. Sorry I overheard your friends bickering…" this gets a quick thanks and a 'no problem their loud enough' as Bryan races off to catch up with the others.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When the others got back they had noticed that Riken had rolled over in his sleep. An indicator that he was getting better. The four of them decide to retire for the day as the wait for tomorrow to come. Andrew sets his d.s alarm clock in anticipation. Bryan was the first to register, telling the lady in Wight at the counter the information that was needed. Her bony fingers typing it into the dusty keyboard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After the team of four registered at the counter there was an announcement that rang across the monitors of the televisions that lay a few 20 meters above the ground. These televisions where smaller than the ones that the orcs where carrying.

Goblin: "special announcement! The first rounds of the tournament are in! and a special split second decision! The first round will be today. Right now at the coliseum!" as the monitor changed to a bracket style view, Bryans face was seen across from a hooded person.

Craig: "whoa! didn't expect one of us to be going so soon! Man that little Green guy isn't messing around!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As Bryan entered through the grand steel doors of the coliseum, the crowd around him grew to an earsplitting roar! In this noise, snorting and grumbling was a common sound.

Justin: "I hope he gets through this one. That mystery guy is kinda suspicious."

Hooded figure: "I shall go first. That is fine with you isn't it?" he gets a nod from Bryan as he Draws his cards. "I activate the spell card cold wave!" a chilling wind is blown across the field, which makes the people in the stands shake, as if to get warm. "with that me nor you can activate spell or traps, or set them until my next turn. I set one monster face down and end my turn."

Bryan: "fine I don't need spell, or traps to kill you! I summon newdoria in attack mode(4/1200atk/800def'dark). Newdoria attack" his shock sphere flips up ryko, Lightsworn hunter and destroys it, but in return newdoria is destroyed and sent to the grave. "the effect?" gets a nod.

Hooded figure: "and I send the top three cards from my deck to the grave." sends wulf, Lightsworn beast to the grave as well as charge of the light brigade and shield warrior. "now my wulf returns to the field (4/2100atk/300def/light)" the silver and gold armored beast warrior appears on the field in a column of light, which seems to get half of the crowd to cower in fear. "well? Anything else?

Bryan: "I special summon cyber dragon from my hand!(5/2100atk/1600def/light)" the mechanical eel-like dragon busts from the ground with help from a strike of lightning. "turn end…"

Hooded figure: "Draw! Now wulf attack cyber dragon!" in the stands Craig brings up the point 'but that will be even up and both destroyed right?' his attention turning back towards the cloaked figure. "and at the damage calculation I remove shield warrior from the grave to negate wulf's destruction" the golden laced wolf slices through the beam of light shot out from Cyber dragon's mouth. "main phase two, I activate solar recharge. I discard another Ryko to draw two cards, then discard two." the two cards are flipped up to show Bryan. "what do you know another wulf and a Necro Gardna. I end turn."

Up in the stands:

Grumbles are heard coming from Justin's lips.

Craig: "what's wrong with him?"

Andrew: "he hates meta… with a passion."

Craig: "what's that?

Justin: "its any type of deck style that everyone uses because it's the best at the time."

Andrew: "and now Bryan will have to withstand this power… hope he can do it…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Will Bryan defeat this mysterious character? Will Justin ever get over meta? And what is up with Bryan's new deck? All these questions to be answered next time… on Yugioh: delve to the shadows the tournament begins.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well all that's chapter 14. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!!


End file.
